Injuries
by Storylover Vodhr- Dux Ducis
Summary: Ash gets hospitalized after A horrible accident. May stays in the hospital, hoping that he will be alright, as well as cope with some unexpressed feelings. Advance shipping, May/Ash, Hakura/Satoshi.
1. The hospital

**A/N**

**Well, Here is my attempt at a Advance shipping fic. Yes, it is slightly corny, but hey, It's my first time.**

* * *

><p>Sitting in the hospital, hooked up to several machines that were the only things keeping him alive, With a constant beeping indicating his vital signs. Ash was in a comatose state. But, if he were still conscious, that would be the least of his worries.<p>

He had nearly lost Pikachu, and seeing how both Pikachu and himself were injured during a championship match with medics sitting nearby, that was a huge deal. Even with medical attention immediately after the incident, it had still been a close call for them, for both Trainer and Pokemon. He had never been beaten so badly. And the worst thing was that it was to Paul.

Paul always found a way to get into his head, twisting Ash's emotions and cares to the bully's advantage, making Ash lose focus and make mistakes. But this time around, he took a swing at the one person Ash didn't expect and the one person whom Ash could not stand to see insulted. His secret crush, May.

He lost his temper, the match, the semi finals, and all 6 of his pokemon fainted, while all Paul lost was one. One. Ash would be so ashamed, his fury and lack of concentration were his downfall. But the worst was that Paul had insulted May, by name, over live television.

He called her a worthless whore.

Ash had no clue why Paul had struck out at her, Paul had never even met her. The insult made Ash want to beat Paul with his fists, not his pokemon. Paul insulted him and his pokemon every time they met, but the rival's insults never had half the effect this one did.

Sure, the crowd booed Paul, but he didn't care. It wasn't a contest. What others thought of him didn't matter.

And then the battle started. But, again, it was something unexpected. Paul decided to use all of his pokemon from the other regions, all the ones that had three to four times more experience then all of his Sinnoh pokemon. A Lucario, a Typhlosion, A Whalord, an Electrivire, and, somehow, an Articuno.

The battle was, to say the least, a blood bath. He used 4 of his pokemon just to get rid of the Articuno. Then, it was Lucario's turn.

Lucario fought well enough to put Pikachu into a near vegetative state. Paul was merciless. After Lucario took Ash's other pokemon out, his Buizel, it was Pikachu's turn. Pikachu fought as well as he could, but was thrown around like a rag doll. And after Pikachu was almost unconscious, and Ash calling a forfeit, Paul ordered a hyper beam, ignoring Ash's shouts for a forfeit.

But the attack didn't hit Pikachu. At the last second, Ash jumped down off of his podium, and jumped in front of Pikachu, knowing full well that if the attack hit the pokemon, then it would kill his best friend. The resulting explosion nearly killed Pikachu either way, and sent Ash several hundred feet, breaking his legs, his right arm, giving him several broken ribs, several skull fractures and a fractured hip. Not to mention all the 3rd degree burns all over his body. They found him in the stands, holding desperately to a half of a terracotta ribbon even though he was unconscious. He was going to be stuck in the hospital for several months, if not a half a year. And that was if he made it.

He sat there, stuck in what resembled a coma. He had been unconscious for several days, but there was already evidence on who had been here. There was one of Dawn's coats in the closet, a tear-stained get well soon card from his mom, an exotic flower from Hoenn (courtesy of Max), and several signatures on his casts. Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, Max, Drew, Harley, May's mother, a paw print, probably from Crogunk, Dawn and, surprisingly enough, Gary.

Ash sat there, as he was still unconscious, but he was alone. Brock and Dawn had to go to her Grand Festival, Gary and Oak went back to the lab, and Max and his parents were only here for a day to watch the league, and his mom was never able to get here. But May was nowhere to be found. She never came to see him in the battle, seeing as her Grand Festival was a day or so after his championship ended.

Her parents were probably on their way right now, going to watch her Grand Festival. He sat there alone for a week in the hospital before someone finally came to see him. When he woke up for the first time, He had been in the hospital for two, almost three weeks. He also found everything was different then his last memory. A very large amount of cards flowers were on his tableside, and there was a body sitting on a smaller guest bed nearby. It was around midnight, so it was too dark in the room for Ash to see who it was. Or where he was. But all he knew was that he couldn't feel his body.

He also knew he was barely conscious. He felt something missing out of his hand, and looked around a bit more, looking for an item he considered his greatest treasure, but he found no clues to where it was. He looked around some more, and saw it shining in the moonlight on the bedside table. He grabbed it with the only arm that would move, and held it tightly in his left hand. After that, with his one mission finished, he finally noticed the extreme fatigue he was feeling. But seeing as he was in a nice soft and warm bed, he simply went back to sleep, slipping back into his coma.

The next morning…

May slowly opened her eyes, the light from the open shades assaulting her eyelids. She sat up slowly, and slowly shook her head. She stretched, and yawned, accidentally dropping the item that she fell to sleep holding. She looked at it on the floor for a second before grabbing it. A half of a terracotta ribbon.

She put it into her pocket, and Immediately afterward she looked over to Ash, who was sitting in his hospital bed. She had been here for a week, and he hadn't responded to anything. She sighed. "Ash… It's all my fault…" For the umpteenth time, she started crying lightly. When she finished crying, she pulled up her usual chair, and sat beside Ash's bedside.

She then grabbed his hand, like she did for the last week, but noticed that something was different. He had his half of the terracotta ribbon in his hand. She looked at it, its slightly burnt surface with a few dents, and smiled weakly. She grabbed his hand again, but added her own half of the ribbon to the mix this time around.

She sat there, for an hour or so, simply holding his hand until the doctor came back into the room, doing her daily check up. And, as usual, she looked at May. "Hello Miss Maple. How did you sleep?" The doctor asked casually, checking Ash's pulse and changing his bandages while talking.

May sighed, and looked back at the doctor. "I had a decent sleep, thank you. So… Is he getting any better?"

May asked while holding Ash's hand with her own, stroking the back of his hand with the other. The doctor looked at May with a small, but weak smile. "He still is going to be out for at least a few more days. We should also get him into surgery a few more times before he regains consciousness." The doctor said in a rehearsed tone.

May sighed and nodded. "Well… Is he going back into surgery again today?"

The doctor looked at her, and nodded. "Yes, he has another set of skin grafts today." May sighed, and nodded. "Ok then. I guess I will go to the cafeteria when he is in surgery."

The doctor smiled, and nodded. "You know Miss Maple, It isn't healthy only eating when Mr. Ketchum is in surgery. You should take a lunch break every once in a while, at the very least. He isn't going anywhere."

When the doctor said that, May's eyes misted up a little. "I thought that too… Until I watched him nearly get killed on live television."

The doctor looked at her, and sighed. "I am sorry. But it won't help him any when he wakes up and finds that his girlfriend died of starvation at his bedside."

Out of instinct, May jumped up and said, "He isn't my boyfriend…" Immediately after she said this, she broke down. She started sobbing, tears running down her cheeks. The doctor looked startled, not expecting this in the least.

She watched Her sob in surprise for a few moments, and then finally spoke. "You love him, but never had the chance to tell him, am I right?"

May looked up, tears running down her cheeks. "No… He is just my best friend. But he is everything to me… He taught me how great pokemon can be, how to train them… He saved my life more times then I care to count. He even gave me the only emergency pod when we were in a flooding building. I love him more then I ever thought possible… But he is just my best friend…" May said between the tears, Fully knowing that she was lying through her teeth.

The doctor looked at her. She could easily tell that she wasn't telling her something, but she decided that she wouldn't push the young woman today. The doctor then gave an injection of heavy sedative to Ash's IV, and called in a few male nurses.

"Miss Maple, Ash is going into surgery. I suggest you go eat something." And with that, the male nurses took ash to surgery.

May sighed, and slowly walked to the nearby elevator, her eyes puffy and bloodshot. She went down a floor, and the elevator opened. And, lo and behold, it was the one person she never wanted to see again. Paul. He looked at her, her exhausted features, and the pure hatred her eyes were projecting with teeth bared to match.

He ignored her and walked in. She sat there for the rest of the elevator ride glaring at Paul with enough hatred to make Groundon cringe in fear. After the elevator door opened, she exited, and much to her chagrin, so did he.

She slowly walked to the cafeteria, and tried as hard as she could not to turn around and deck him. She was doing well so far, until Paul opened his mouth. "May, I'm…" was all he got out before May's fist closed his mouth, giving him a spectacular human version of a sky uppercut. He lifted a foot or two off the ground, and landed on his back, dazed and confused, a little blood in the corner of his mouth.

She didn't say another word, just continued her trek to the cafeteria. When she got there, all her anger was forgotten. She, like Ash, loved to eat. A lot. And being surrounded by delicious food was enough for her to temporarily forget about Paul. She was still worried about Ash, and that showed, but she completely forgot about Paul. She immediately started grabbing food, as much as she could carry, and went up to the counter to pay for it.

The cost: 210 poke-dollars. Irritated with the exuberant prices of hospital food, she nearly didn't pay for it. But, her growling stomach pushed her forward, and she finally caved in, paying for the food in full, grumbling all the way.

"I could get a few ultra balls for that price…" She mumbled to herself after paying. She then sat down, and started gulping down all of the food. She got through the large bowl of ramen, and the 12 ounce New York steak, and was at the burgers. Without thinking, she spoke.

"Ash, can you pass the ketchup?" The instant she stopped speaking, her eyes misted up again. She held back tears, if only to avoid a public performance. She stood up, and walked over to the counter, immediately grabbing 4 To-Go boxes. She then walked back to her table and packed the remaining food. She then made her way to the elevator, and entered. And, again, Paul was in it.

She growled, her sadness immediately replaced by anger, but decided that she wouldn't do anything unless he spoke. He sat there, calm, without saying a word. After the elevator got to her floor, she exited. May made her way to Ash's room, and sat down into her chair the instant she entered. She put the food to the side, and sighed. Ash was still in surgery, so she was alone. With a very large pile of food. And not hungry.

Pikachu was still in the pokemon center, so she had no company. Guests are not allowed to have their pokemon, so she had none of her pokemon here. So, with nothing else to do, She sat herself back into the bed, and slowly fell asleep.

Several Hours later…

May found herself at a ball. To be exact, the Ball was the one in which Ash had been recognized as the Guardian of the Aura. Except, Ash wasn't just sitting there. He was waving to her, in the middle of the dance floor, trying to speak above the music that was playing but failing miserably.

She smiled, and walked up to him. "Hey, What is it, Ash?" She asked him with a light blush. Ash smiled to her, and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a tuba blast. May laughed again, especially at the irritated expression on his face, and smiled.

Ash looked at her again, and tried to speak. "May? Ummm…. Do you… you know… ehhh… want to… Ummm…."

May stared at him, completely knowing what he wanted, but wanting to make him work for it. "Go on…" May teased.

Ash blushed a little, and nodded. "Ummm… May, do you want to… You know… Dance? " Ash said, stuttering out the last part. May, on the other hand, beamed at him. "Yes! Of course!" She shouted, grabbing Ash by the hand and dragging him into the middle of the dance floor.

She and Ash, who was a bright red just like his usual hat or May's old bandanna, sat there waiting for the next song to start. And, much to Ash's chagrin and May's delight, it was a slow dance. Ash, coaxed by May, slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to hold her closely.

They slowly stepped back and forth, moving their bodies in sync. May was ecstatic, not only did she finally get to dance with Ash, But Max and Brock were nowhere to be seen, completely unable to ruin the moment. God knows what max would do, even if it wasn't on purpose, he could always ruin her and Ash's romantic moments.

Ash was slowing turning his normal skin shade, and, after a minute or so, was somewhat comfortable with the dance.

He slowly pulled his head back, and stared into May's beautiful blue eyes. He smiled; He really wanted to be able to stare into those eyes all day.

All the while, May was doing the same. She was lost in his deep auburn eyes, lost and wanting to never be found.

Slowly, right at the end of the song, they slowly moved their faces closer. May could sense what was happening, what she had been wanting for so long.

She closed her eyes, and moved closer, waiting the soft feel of his lips. She felt something connect, and…

"MAY GET UP!"

The effect was instantaneous. May jumped up, screaming.

"AHHHHH!"

She immediately fell off the side of her bed, her neck and back against the floor, her legs still in bed. She looked towards the door, hoping to see her target. And what she saw, was Max. And Mom. And Dad.

She growled, and jumped up. "Max! I am going to KILL you!" She screamed, starting to run at the door. Max screamed as well, but in fear instead of fury. He hid behind their mother, who was standing in the doorway, and May tried desperately to grab a hold of Max from behind her mom, who was trying to hold her back. Max stuck his tongue out at her, which infuriated her even more.

"I swear, Max, when I get a hold of you, you will wish you were in as good of a condition as Ash!" She screamed in fury. She managed to get her face around Her mother's side, and was quickly rewarded with a flick on the nose. From Max.

She screamed again, trying even harder to get past her mom, who was now struggling to hold her back. She looked over to her Dad, and found him winking and stepping aside with a devious smile. Max saw this, and started sprinting away. "Traitor!"

Right after May ran by, Caroline smacked Norman upside the head, giving him a angry look.

May smiled at her dad for a second, and then went back to raging fury in an instant. She started sprinting towards Max, who was in a elevator.

She ran up to it, but right when she got there, the door closed. She growled, kicking the reddish brown textured carpet that covered the 4th floor's ground. She growled, and looked at the numbers up top above the elevator floor. 2nd, floor, surgery.

She growled again, and ran to the stairs. She ran to the stairwell door, and flung it open angrily. She then tried to run down to the second floor, but somehow managed to slip on a small puddle of liquid on the third stair down. She rolled down the whole stairwell, and when she managed to come to a halt, she was at the door for the first floor.

She growled, half in pain and half in blistering fury. If anything, the fall made her even angrier. She looked up, and, at the sixth floor stairs, she saw Harley, looking in shock, with a little amusement.

"May! Are you Ok?"

She growled, and shouted back. "Yeah! Why do you care!" without waiting for a answer, She started to run back up, but slipped in another mysterious puddle, somehow managing a back flip. She landed on her back again, and looked up at Harley.

"Sorry! I've been spitting down the stairwell! I thought no one important went through here!"

When she heard this, She did three things. First, she cringed in complete disgust, second, she glared up at Harley, and third, she gave him a gesture that her mother would kill her if she saw her.

She then stood back up and ran back up the stairs, making sure she didn't step into the spit puddles on the way up, not even bothering thinking about why Harley did such a thing.

She stopped at the second floor, and flung it open, deciding that she would deal with Harley later. She then started her search for her brother. She feverishly looked in all the emptied rooms, all the multi-gender bathrooms she could find, and even asked the nurse.

After asking 4 or 5 nurses, the last one said she saw a little boy in the west wing, in the surgery area. She nodded, and started running in that direction. She searched the observation areas, but around the third one, she came to something she didn't expect.

She found herself watching Ash having surgery. With all his bandages and casts removed, she realized how bad he was injured. And how surprising how he even survived all of his injuries.

His arm was shattered and covered in stitches; probably from bone forcing it's way through his skin. His left leg was the same, and his right; it just had a very nasty looking bruise all the way down the front of his leg.

His head was almost completely purple, with several large staples holding his skull together.

Also, there was large areas were he was covered in massive burns. She stared at Ash for a second before collapsing. She had tears in her eyes, barely keeping herself from sobbing.

She sat there for a few minutes, before a nurse, coming off of duty and covered in dried blood, came out and spoke to her. "Are you okay, Miss?" She asked, concern showing through her eyes. "No… My best friend is hurt… He never let anything hurt me, but he nearly gets killed over a insult someone gave me. All I can do is watch and hope he will get better…"

The nurse her glove off her left hand and patted May's shoulder. "He is going to make a full recovery. Don't you worry." May smiled weakly at the nurse, and nodded. The nurse tried to smile through her respirator, but it didn't show.

The nurse then took off her other glove and grabbed May by her hand, and walked her to the elevator. May thanked her, and went back to Ash's room. When she got there, she saw Max with her parents again. But, she didn't feel like fighting.

All she did was go into Ash's room, and collapse onto her fold out bed, her face in her pillow. But Max wasn't going to let her escape that easily. He had just escaped death and now he wanted to gloat.

"May, aren't you even curious why we are here?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"Well then. I will tell you anyway."

When she heard this, May growled into her pillow, irritated with her brother.

"We are here to take you home."

When May heard this, She felt angry again.

"What! I am not going home!"

Max smiled at her comment. "Of course you are. Why do you think mom came along as well? So dad doesn't cave in and let you stay."

When May heard this, she felt her anger rise. She wanted to kill her smug little brother. And she was not going anywhere. If there was one thing Ash had increased in their travels, it was her stubborn nature. She stood up, glaring at Max.

"I am not going anywhere. Period."

Max looked at her glare, and sighed. "I know what it means to you, but mom and dad want you home. No clue why, but they must have their reasons."

May looked at him, and shook her head. "Nope. I am staying here."

Max looked at her comprehensively, and shouted, "Mom! She isn't cooperating!"

Norman walked into the room, and up to May, sitting on the side of the bed she was laying on. "May, It is time to leave. Come on."

May looked at her father comprehensively. "Nope. I am not leaving until Ash is better. Period."

Normal sighed explosively, and sat down beside his daughter. "Now may, Ash is going to be here for several months. You cannot expect me to believe that you are willing to stay in this room for half a year waiting for Ash. I know you aren't like that."

When she heard this, she glared at her father. All of her feelings she held back about him came flooding forward, and with the anger she had from them trying to take her away from her true love, She felt like finally telling her father off.

"You don't know me. I barely know you! My whole life all you did was battle in the gym until you were so exhausted that that you would pass out on the couch! And when you finally got some free time, you spent it with someone else! When was the last time we had a time alone!"

Norman looked at his daughter for a second, trying to think of an answer. After a few seconds, may spoke again.

"Exactly! I know the last time. I was three, and we went fishing. You forced me to go along. After that, you spent all of your free time with either Mom or Max, trying to teach him the ropes of pokemon battling! I want to stay with Ash, because he knows me! Much more then you could ever know! He pays attention to me, cares about what I think! He spends time with me, risks everything to keep me safe!" May shouted.

Norman was surprised. He never heard a complaint from May on how much he time he spent with her, or with max. But, it clearly took its toll. His daughter was choosing a kid that she only knew for 2 or 3 years, rather then her own father.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" May shouted before bursting into tears. She cried into her pillow immediately afterwards, completely ignoring her father.

She cried, and her father, completely at a loss of words, stood up and walked over to his wife. She had the same troubled expression she did. But before any words could be spoke, some nurses brought Ash back in, still unconscious.

May sat up, and looked at Ash for a second. She then stood back up, and sat in her chair that sat beside Ash's Bed. She grabbed his hand, and put her head down on the bed, Her face in the blankets.

Her parents watched this, and Norman sighed. " I guess she is staying for a while. We can't make her go. She will hate us if we do." They both sighed, May felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"Keep safe." was all her mother said.

May watched as they left, and put her head back on the bed. She slowly fell asleep, holding onto Ash's hand.

**A hour later…**

Ash woke slowly. He looked around, and found a sight he never expected to see in his life. Well, at least outside of his dreams. May had somehow worked her way onto his bed, and was now laying slightly beside him. And still holding his good hand. He Blushed, but did little else, seeing as he was barely even conscious. So, He just sat there, enjoying the sensation, Not truly sure it was real.

May soon woke up, and found that she worked her way onto Ash's bed. She jumped down, and sat down in her chair. The instant she got into her chair, she saw a groggy looking Ash staring at her. "Ash!" She jumped back up, and scooped him into a huge Hug.

She held her face into his shoulder, and she had tears in the corner of her eyes. He returned her hug with his good arm, And smiled weakly. "Ummm… May? Are you Ok?"

She slowly sat up, sadness gone and now anger replaced it.

"Ash! How could you do that? I Had a heart attack when I saw you get hit! I have been here for a week, sleeping in this room, waiting for you to regain consciousness! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ash was taken aback. He never knew what to say in these situations. But, he reasoned that he would do the exact same thing he did for his mom. It worked on mom, and May was a girl, why wouldn't it work on her?

"Ummm… I love you?"

May Opened Her mouth to yell some more, but froze. She started to grow red in the face, and she felt her chest grow tight. "Did he just say what I thought he said?" May thought to herself.

"Wh…what did you say?" May barely stuttered.

"Uh oh…" Ash thought to himself. "It isn't working. Plan B."

" You're very pretty?"

If anything, this made it worse. She was now bright red, and she could barely breathe. She sat down, trying to calm herself down and holding her hand over her chest.

When He saw this, He figured out the mistake he made. "I truly am as dense as they Say I am." He thought to himself. And once He put two and two together, He found out another mistake. He just started declaring his love openly to the Girl He was in love with. Which was weird, since he said it to simply calm her down.

He immediately started to grow bright Red, almost as red as May.

They sat there for a few minutes, completely silent, until May finally spoke. "Did… you… did you really.. Mean that?"

"Ummm… no…Yeah. Although… I didn't see me spilling my guts until It was too late. I am sorry… I just hope we can… we can still be friends." Ash stuttered, still bright red.

May stared at him, as if he was growing another head. Ash noticed this, and buried his head under his left arm. May continued to stare at him, but after a few seconds, got the guts to speak.

"Ash… If it… If it means anything… I kinda… I kinda love you… too." Ash sat up immediately, and looked at May.

"You… You like me too?" Ash stuttered, and he looked over to may.

She smiled, and nodded. He gave her a awkward smile back, and nodded. She stood back up, and sat down on the bed beside him.

She helped him sit up, and looked him in the face. They stared into each other's eyes for a second, and slowly moved closer.

May knew what was coming, the moment she had been waiting for ever since she left Ash to Johto. She could feel his breath, feel the warmth of his skin inches away…

"We're Back!"

May jumped up around 5 feet off the bed, nearly hitting her head off of the ceiling. She landed instead on her bed, flat on her back.

"I am sorry ash, I only got 16th place in the grand festival." Dawn whined, walking around the curtain May closed that gave them privacy.

Ash looked at dawn, and sighed, The moment ruined. "It's ok. You will get better. Trust me."

May sighed, but smiled. Dawn may have ruined their moment, but they will get others.

"How do you know?" Dawn asked naively. Ash smiled, and looked at her. "I got sixteenth place in my first league."

Dawn looked at him in disbelief, looking slightly surprised. "Really?"

Ash smiled, and nodded. Dawn smiled back, and sat down in one of the nearby chairs, along with Brock. May looked at ash, and gave him a small wink.. He winked back, and laid his head down. He slowly fell asleep, while May and Dawn talked. He knew everything was going to be better.

5 Years Later...

"Jacob! Stop running away from mommy!"

May was laughing, chasing after a young two year old boy in the middle of a green field. She finally caught him, and swung him up in the air, making air plane noises the whole way.

"Errrrooooommmm!" May shouted, starting to spin the young boy in a circle. He was giggling, enjoying His mother spinning him around in a circle.

A distance away, A young man was sitting under a tree, watching the whole Show. He was smiling under his scarred face, watching the little black haired Boy squeal in delight. He watched The young woman swing him around, making sounds and laughing.

"Look mommy, I fly like charzard!" The little boy squealed. May laughed, and looked over to the young man. "Come on Ash, Don't you want to play with Jacob?"

Ash stood up with a smile, and walked over to May. He intercepted Jacob, and brought him into a huge Hug. "Daddy! You're squishing me!"

Ash lessened the hug, and held the young child out in front of him. He stared into the young Boy's Brilliant Blue eyes, and smiled. "Sorry Jacob." He then put Jacob onto the ground, and whispered into his ear. "Lets go get mommy. Ready?"

The little boy smiled ear to ear, and nodded. they both stood up, and walk non chalantly over to may. And when they both got close, Jacob sprung the trap. He jumped at May's legs, and latched on. she looked down, only to have Ash Grab her and pull her into a dip, her legs held in place by Jacob. She looked at Ash, and smiled.

"You know, If you wanted a Kiss, all you had to do was ask."

Ash grinned, but shook his head. "Eh, It's funner this way." Immediately after saying this, He brought May into a deep Kiss. She closed her eyes and Kissed Him back, and they held that stance until Jacob got tired of holding May's feet down. He jumped up, and immediately they both lost their balance and fell over on each other. May fell on her back, with Ash on top.

"Oomph!"

May looked around, and saw Jacob smiling. "Me and dad made you fall down!" May smiled and opened Her mouth to speak, but was interupted By Ash, who kissed her again. She sighed through their lips, and continued kissing Ash while Jacob realized what they were doing and made a disgusted face.

"Eeewwww..."

They both stopped and looked over to The young two year old, smiling.

Jacob continued to make the disgusted face, but spoke as well. "Mommy, Can we go home? I want to go see Pikachu and Eevee. Maybe their baby hatched?"

Ash and May looked at each other, and stood up, Ash helping May back onto Her feet. May then looked at the cute 2 year old, and smiled. "Of course pumpkin. Daddy just has to grab something from the store First."

Ash looked at her, confused for a second. May walked up, and whispered into his ear "We're Out."

Ash thought about this for a second, before blushing slightly. May smiled and nodded, and Ash ran off to the nearby store.

They waited a few minutes, before He came running back, looking a bit tired. He had a small paper bag, and winked to May. She smiled back, and they made their way home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, sorry for the crappy ending. You see, this wasn't the original ending. The next chapter is how it first came out. But I didn't post it, mainly because I wanted the readers to have a choice of what they read. The other one doesn't have a happy ending.**

**Also, I would like to thank two people. Commentaholic and P3MF, AKA Richter. they both beta read this story, helping me along the whole way.**


	2. Alternate ending

**A/N Well, here is the original ending for the story. It starts when Ash wakes up the second time, but instead of being alright, He isn't. hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reality…<strong>

Ash's POV

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, to find a bright light shining in my eyes, which, almost immediately disappeared. Everything felt heavy, My body unresponsive. I felt my eyes flutter, and I started trying to look around. "Ash?" My eyes slid in and out of focus, I couldn't identify who it was in front of me, But their outline was fading. All I could see was a pair of brilliant Blue eyes. I stared at them for a second, before asking a question. "Am I dead?" The eyes looked amused, I could almost feel the warmth of a brilliant smile to match it, but I still couldn't see it. "Ughuh… I can't see… Mom?" The eyes looked sad at this… but they were getting blurrier… fading… getting darker. "Don't leave… I don't want to be alone…" The eyes started to have tears in them… but it was getting darker. "Don't leave…" My hearing was getting quiet… All I could hear was the beating of my own heart. I still saw the eyes, but they were getting darker… they were teary… I could barely hear my heart beat anymore… and it was getting slower… and slower… Suddenly, the eyes looked panicked, and I couldn't hear my heart beat any more… But I could hear something else. "Beeeeeeeeeeep…" The eyes were fading faster, I could barely see them any more… But they were crying… But then, they were torn away, Being pulled back quickly. They were shaking.. Fading…<p>

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Ash! ASH!" May screamed, her beautiful blue eyes flooding with crystal tears. Two of the nurses were dragging her back, holding onto her arms. Clasping her elbows with their hands. Ash was sitting on his bed, the heart monitor getting no response. The doctors were around him, with a hand respirator with it's tube shoved down his throat, A doctor squeezing it, trying to supply Him with oxygen, and the other doctors trying to revive him with a defibrillator, pressing the paddles coursing with electricity into his chest in a valiant effort to restart his no longer beating heart.<p>

May was crying out, her tears leaking down her face, she was screaming his name. "Ash!" The nurses continued to pull her back into the waiting area, Fighting against her legs, which were trying to reunite her with her love. After they finally managed to drag her into the waiting room, They left her sitting there, locking the door behind them. Desperate with worthless worry, She paced, sobbing until her tear ducts didn't have anything more to give, All the while knowing full well that The only person she truly loved is dead. She didn't know what to do. Her soul mate was dying, dead. And all she could do was sit here.

She waited for what seemed like hours, days, until a Doctor came out, and shook his head slowly, confirming her worst fears. She immediately collapsed, hitting the ground on all fours, her elbows and knees bruised from the impact. "Ash…" May whispered to the air, trying desperately to sob, but all she found was emptiness. "I love you… Please… Take me with you."

May Killed herself later that week, leaving a note tied to her wrist composing of burial requests after she Hung herself. Pikachu was later released from the Pokemon center to dawn and Brock, But He had little will to live after he found out Ash Died.

They gave him to Ash's Mom, who decided that She would take care of him, as her last act for her now deceased son. Without much in common, All Of Ash's friends slowly drifted apart, Dawn going her own way and competeing in contests, and Brock simply going to medical School, In hopes that he would be able to prevent what Happened to Ash from happinging to someone else.

Max was devestated by the loss of his sister. He lost most of his drive to be a pokemon trainer, and with his mentor and sister gone, He had no one to start his journey with anyway. He instead became a Professor in a college, Teaching theories about how pokemon can use their powers to prospecting students.

Misty fell in love with tracy, and they soon got married while Ash was traveling sinnoh. They didn't hear about Ash dying until the night after the wedding. They continued with their honeymoon, but it lacked any happiness, seeing as both Misty and Tracy were mourning for their lost friend.

May's parents were devestated, And Norman blamed Ash for taking His daughter away from him. He refused to even go to their shared funeral out of hatred and shame. His wife left him when He started acting erratic, and He eventually hung himself, asking for forgiveness from his daughter and Her one love.

Harley was saddened By the death Of Ash and May, But seeing as he didn't Know them well, He moved on. he ended up winning two grand festivals.

Paul was a different story. He went to the hospital to ask for forgiveness from Ash and May, but was to late. He became depressed, and slowly grew insane. He died in a pokemon battle with a legendary pokemon of unknown description.

Drew pined over the loss of may, but got over it very quickly. He started dating solidad, and they are now married with two kids.

Gary Oak Met Dawn at Ash's funeral. They kept in touch, and slowly grew close. They never married, but kept a constant relationship throughout their lives.

Ash and May were buried in the same grave, as per May's request, with the following analogy.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Two young lovers, kept apart due to the cruel hand of fate. But now, they spend eternity in each other's arms.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬


End file.
